Maternal Kombat
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: The two royal sisters of Edenia have been a royal pain for their mother, Queen Sindel, giving her a massive headache and problems in general, so now, she's about to give them each a massive pain in the butt.


After the defeat of Shao Kahn, Queen Sindel had separated Edenia from Outworld, then proceeded to retake her throne, reigning over bot Outworld, due to their allegiance and respect (so why did she split them?) And, similar to what Shao Kahn did to her, she took Mileena as her own daughter, also fixing her face to now have a face similar to Kitana's, just having sharp teeth, but she looked normal now. She was walking through the halls looking for her daughters when she was approached by her bodyguard, Sheeva.

"My queen. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Kitana and Mileena are at it again..." Sheeva said.

"Again..." Sindel sighed in an annoyed tone.

20 minutes earlier...

Mileena enjoyed her new life and was finally respected as a princess by everyone... except for her big sister, who still saw her as a freak and copy of her own get even for Kitana's bullying and insults, Mileena stole Kitana's diary, thinking of which embarrassing story she would spread as a rumor, things Kitana wouldn't even tell Jade. Unfortunately, she didn't think ahead enough to take it into her own room, as the door to Kitana's room, where Mileena still was, opened and Kitana saw what Mileena was doing, at first shocked, afterwards enraged.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Kitana demanded.

"Oh, hello, sister. I'm just looking through your diary, trying to think of which horribly embarrassing moment I'll spread as a rumor." Mileena answered.

"Oh, I'm about to give YOU the most embarrassing moment of your life!" Kitana said, diving at her sister, who merely teleported, then appeared from above and kicked Kitana in the ass after she crashed.

"You'll have to do better than that sister." Mileena said in a cocky tone.

Kitana swiped at Mileena's stomach, but she just barely missed, Mileena jumping back and almost stumbling, which Kitana took the advantage of and dived at her again, this time connecting and sending them both to the floor, but Kitana recovered first, then pulled Mileena across her lap and used her fan as a paddle to spank her younger sister.

"Ow! Kitana, stop! I was only playing, big sister!" Mileena pleaded.

"I know, but I'm not!" Kitana replied, spanking harder.

Mileena screamed, then turned her head and bit into Kitana's thigh, causing Kitana to scream and let her go.

"Now, it's my turn, sister!" Mileena said, rolling in a ball, knocking Kitana into the air, at which point Mileena un-balled and sat down with Kitana landing perfectly across her lap. "Revenge is so sweet~" Mileena said in a sing-song voice, spanking Kitana fiercely and even on occasion nibbling on Kitana's butt, drawing blood, getting horrible screams from Kitana, until they both heard a menacing scream.

The two sisters looked in horror to see their mother standing 10 feet away with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on here?" She demanded.

"Um... Mileena stole my diary, Mother!" Kitana said, getting up and pointing at Mileena.

Sindel glared at Mileena, who also stood up, then looked back at Kitana. "And what did you do about it?" She asked. Kitana froze for a second, but then answered.

"I... attacked her and spanked her with one of my fans... But then she bit me and spanked me much harder than I spanked her and she bit my butt!" Kitana whined as Mileena tried to sneak away the whole time she was talking.

Sindel sighed, but then lashed her hair out and wrapped it around Mileena's waist. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?" She asked sternly.

"Oh, um... Nowhere, Mommy! I was just going to get something to eat!" Mileena said innocently.

Sindel rolled her eyes again, then glared at her adopted child. "Mileena... I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night." She said sternly, then carried Mileena away. "Kitana, come along!" She called back to her oldest daughter.

"Coming, Mother!" Kitana said, rushing to catch up with her furious mother.

Sindel brought the two girls to her room a placed them both across her lap. "I would've thought that by now you two would be able to get along... Apparently I need to remind you both to behave." Sindel said, spanking Kitana first, then Mileena.

"Owie! But Mommy! She started it!" Mileena whined.

"No it is not, Mother! I promise you! That little brat into my room and started reading my diary, planning to spread embarrassing rumors to everyone!" Kitana said through the pain.

"Well, Kitana, I know you aren't one to lie to me, but you DID spank Mileena first, correct?" Sindel asked, raising her hand.

"Well, yes, but-" Kitana started, but was silenced by another spank. "Ow!" She yelped.

"That's what you get, sister- Eep!" Mileena said confidently, but was reminded where she was with another slap.

Sindel sighed, then bared their already lowly protected rear ends and continued the spanking with her hairbrush, which was long enough to get both butts at once (we've all seen the size of her hair, she needs a giant brush for that). "It seems like you both need more discipline than I thought." She said, tapping the hairbrush against their backsides, getting them prepared and it ready.

"No, Mommy! Not bare! Not the hairbursh, either!" Mileena pleaded, desparately kicking and trying to get away.

"Please, Mother! You can't do this to me anymore! I'm over 10,000 years old!" Kitana complained, being the royal and most well-respected princess, now being spanked like a child over her mother's lap.

"I don't care how many centuries old you are, I'm still your mother. And you still have to obey my rules and I expect you to behave a certain way. If you disobey me or don't behave the way say, this is what happens!" She said, spanking until she made the worst of what Sheeva could do with two hands seem like love taps, leaving both girls crying like children. She let them back up and hugged them both, allowing them to cry into her shoulders. "Now, what did we learn?" She asked.

"To behave the way you want us to and obey your rules..." Kitana said.

"To not sneak into each other's room and read each other's diaries and spread rumors... Or spank each other." Mileena also anwered.

"Very good. Now both of you are grounded for the rest of the night and I expect you two will be on your best behavior from now on." She said, spinning both girls around and giving them each a few love taps, which sent both girls bolting for the door.

"Yes, Mommy!" Mileena said, rushing out first and desparately rubbing as soon as she cleared the doorway.

"Of course, Mother!" Kitana had said and rushed out right after Mileena, also rubbing as much as she could.

Mileena turned and saw the redness of her sister's rear, the latter of whom had her back turned to Mileena. "Well, it certainly looks as though you've been worked over well, sister. Your tushie is as red as Skarlet's outfit!" Mileena laughed.

Kitana huffed, then spun her sister around and inspected the damage done to her. "Well, you've had the same treatment, if not more thorough." Kitana said.

"Oh, don't forget girls! Supper is in an hour!" Sindel called in a motherly, babying tone.

"Mommy, stop it!" Both girls shouted in embarrassment, forgetting their position and not noticing Jade behind them, who could clearly see the redness in both rears.

"What are you two doing? And what happened to you?" She asked, walking up to them.

Both turned their head to see who it was, then spun around and covered their rears, backing away from her. "Jade!" They both squealed in unison.

"Um... Nothing... We were... Inspecting each other's outfits!" Mileena said happily.

"Yes, we both thought we needed a new outfit and thought we'd get the others opinion." Kitana confirmed.

Jade placed her right hand on her hip, obviously not buying it. "Uh-huh. And, why are your asses as red as Skarlet's outfit?" She asked.

"Hey, that was my line!" Mileena pouted, until she was silenced by a swat from her older sister.

"Sunburn." Kitana answered quickly.

"I'm sure... How ironic is it you BOTH have it in the SAME area." Jade challenged.

"We were tanning together! We both forgot to apply it to our booties." Mileena answered.

" 'booties'? Really, Mileena?" Kitana asked, looking at her sister.

"Then why did I hear loud smacks coming from lady Sindel's room, along with both of you crying your eyes out, then you rush out and start rubbing your butts? You obviously were spanked." Jade said in a cocky, teasing tone.

"Grr! That's it!" Mileena said, getting ready to pounce on Jade.

"You will learn respect, Jade!" Kitana said, signaling her younger sister to charge, doing the same shortly after, chasing after Jade, who let out a shriek and ran from the two insane sisters with baboon buttcheeks.


End file.
